blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amethyst626/Crusher Saves Pickle-Chapter 1
Change of plan, I'm posting this here. One day, in the town of Axle City, monster machines big and small were rushing into the Monster Dome to watch a race that was occurring. The many fans conversed about what would happen, who would win, and the large majority talked about their favorite racer: Blaze. "He is going to win for sure!" "Ever wonder why Blaze can win, like, every competition?" "Because he tries his best!" "Also because of his driver! I mean, if it weren't for AJ, Blaze wouldn't even be here." "That's true." While all the discussion was going on, a certain blue truck rolled into the monster dome. Crusher looked around as he slowly drove in the building. Although he wasn't driving very close to the trucks in the bleachers, he could hear their words as if they were standing right next to him. All the talk about Blaze, it annoyed him so much.'' I'm going to win, Crusher thought as he smirked. ''I'm going to win, I'm going to cross that finish line, and this will be a day that nobody forgets. "Hey, Crusher!" A voice called out. Crusher snapped out of his trance and turned to see his sidekick standing next to him carrying a huge crate of juice boxes that were almost overflowing. "So, I went to the juice stand to get some juice for myself, and I thought, 'hey, I should get some juice for my best friend,' but I didn't know what type you'd like, so I ordered every juice flavor they had, and they're all so good, and-" "Woah, Woah, stop Pickle!" Crusher groaned irritated. "Okay, so which juice would you like?" Pickle chirped as he placed his crate down, "apple juice is my personal favorite!" Crusher ignored Pickle's jibber-jabber and grabbed a juice box from the crate. He took one sip, then immediately pulled it away from his face. "Bleh! What is this?" "Oh, that's boxed hot chocolate!" "Why is it in a pile of juice boxes then?" "Because it's in a juice box! Besides, I thought you liked hot chocolate!" "I do, but not in a juice box," he stated while putting the boxed hot chocolate away. "Pickle, give me the crate so I can return all of this." "Okay!" Pickle said as he handed the crate to Crusher. "Oh wait! let me take one juice!" he said as he reached towards the crate. "Pickle, wait!" Crusher exclaimed, as he unintentionally drove backward, lost his balance, and sent all of the juice boxes flying in the air! Oh no, ''Crusher thought as some of the juice boxes fell on his head, some on Pickle's, and the rest on the ground. "Don't worry Crusher! I'll clean this up!" "Fine," Crusher sighed as he shook off the juice on his head. Pickle cheerfully picked up the juice boxes one by one. ''Why is he happy all the time? ''Crusher wondered. "Hey Pickle, do you need help?" The two trucks turned and saw Blaze, holding one of the juice boxes. "Not really, but you can join in on the cleanup if you'd like!" Pickle responded. Without hesitation, AJ dismounted, and the two began picking up the juice boxes along with Pickle. Crusher began to drive away until he heard his name called. "Hey Crusher, good luck in the race." Blaze wished with a smile. Crusher rolled his eyes and continued driving away. Pickle quickly followed Crusher and joyfully cheered for his friend. However, Crusher wasn't listening to him. Crusher was plotting a way to win the race. Should he knock things down? Create obstacles? No, he's tried that multiple times, and nothing has ever worked! He remembered the various times he had cheated, and the various times Blaze had bypassed those cheats. If only there was some way he could- "I've got it!" "Got what?" "An idea! I'll just send Blaze far away from here! " Crusher mischievously laughed as parts flew out of his chassis bags and assembled into a short cylindrical machine. The machine shot out what appeared to be a spring with a circular pad attached to the top. "What does that do?" Pickle questioned. "That is a super spring trap, and it's going to launch Blaze right out of the Race!" Crusher smirked as his invention launched out more of the springs. "Crusher, do you think this is going to work? Cause, well, the last time you tried sending Blaze away from a race, it didn't work out and-" Pickle kept on talking as he slowly drove backward. Crusher wasn't paying much attention to him until he suddenly noticed Pickle was driving towards one of the spring traps! "Pickle! Watch out!" Crusher quickly shouted. "Watch out for-" but before he could finish, the spring trap activated, and Pickle was launched out of the ceiling! Crusher stared at the sky for a few seconds, hearing Pickle's screams, processing what had just happened. He had just launched his best friend out of the building! That wasn't meant to happen! ''Should I go find him? No, that could take forever, and I've got a race to win. But, I... didn't mean to launch Pickle away. '' Crusher wondered what should he do until he felt someone's tire touch him. Crusher turned and his eyes met concerned dark blue ones. "Are you okay Crusher?" Blaze asked. "You look a bit tense," AJ added. "Who? Me? Tense? Naw, I'm A-okay!" Crusher quickly replied. Blaze and AJ glanced at each other, both with a look that said ''something's wrong. Crusher gazed back up at the opening in the ceiling while trying to wear his fake smile. Blaze quickly looked around and then realized what was missing. "Where's Pickle?" Blaze inquired. "Oh, he's, umm...umm..." "What happened?" "Okay! I built a machine that accidentally launched Pickle out of the building, and now I don't know where he is!" "Hang on, I'll find him," AJ told him. The boy activated his visor and after a few seconds, he smiled and told the monster machines "I found Pickle!" "You did? Where is he?" Crusher asked concerned. "He's on top of a mountain!" "Then that's where we're going!" Blaze declared. AJ hopped into Blaze's driver seat, and Blaze started driving towards the door. Crusher watched as the red truck went to save his friend without any questions. Pickle was not Blaze's responsibility, Blaze is not the one who built a gadget that could send Pickle to a mountain. That was all Crusher. Crusher wanted to rush out of the building, go to the mountain, and get Pickle down. "Blaze?" Crusher hesitantly asked. "Yeah?" "I'm coming with you." And with that, the two monster machines sped off. Category:Blog posts